Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a light emitting diode (LED) driving apparatus and a lighting apparatus.
Semiconductor light emitting devices commonly include devices such as LEDs and the like, and such semiconductor light emitting devices have several advantages, such as low power consumption, high brightness, long service life, and the like, and thereby the range of uses thereof as light sources has been increasingly expanded. Such semiconductor light emitting devices may have applications in various fields as light sources, and have been widely employed in lighting apparatuses which have replaced existing fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps in recent years.
Various technologies controlling a lighting apparatus adopting a semiconductor light emitting device using wired/wireless communications have been proposed. For implementing lighting control technology based on wired or wireless communications, a lighting apparatus may provide a failure determination function for a semiconductor light emitting device employed as a light source therein, a function of determining whether an abnormality is present in input/output power, or the like.